Love and Tears are the Same
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: A short story about Kazuki and Juubei. You were the one who stopped the tears  Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

LOVE AND TEARS ARE THE SAME

To one of the best couples ever in the history of the world.

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get-Backers, or the characters._

I cried when my parents first died. I cried so much and so hard that I thought I would die. I thought the tears would never stop, and sometimes I feared that I would drown in my sleep. Not that I slept much. It was too painful. When I was asleep I couldn't stop the images flash through my brain. They would play through my mind again and again, like they were set on a continuous loop. _Mother, Father, Home, __**the Fire,**__ Mother, Father, Home, __**the Fire**_……

Then I would wake up screaming and the tears would start to spill over my eyes once more. I never once thought about what I would do next, or where I would live, it was all too painful and my shattered emotions couldn't handle thinking about life without my family and the home I had always known.

But I wasn't alone. I had family.

I remember, there was a time when I stared up at the cloudy sky and started to sob my heart out. I was in the middle of a crowded street and people came up to me, looking concerned and asking whether there anything they could do. There was one nice, old man who asked where my parents were. This question nearly killed me. I collapsed, sobbing and shaking onto the street. All the adults were at a loss. A couple of men and women started talking about taking me to a doctor, or just to a place where there was a bed I could crash on.

That's when he came up to me. He had slipped away for just a minute to buy some food for us, but he ran straight back to me when he heard that I was crying. He pushed the adults away from me, and knelt down to me. He wrapped his arms around me and told me that it was going to be alright. They weren't the most helpful or the most original words that he could have said, but that really didn't matter. I don't know how long we stayed like that, wrapped together but when he finally helped me to my feet the tears had dried on my face, and none were replacing them.

I asked him if he would stay with me forever, he said yes. I'm not sure why I asked that question there and then, but I do know that his answer was the most important thing to me at that moment….

It still is.

"Toshiki," I said turning to the blond man. "I-.."

"I know Kazuki." His reply threw me. I hadn't expected him to answer like that.

"You-you…know…"

"I understand." He tried to smile at me, but I could see how painful saying this was for him,

yet he persisted, "I know what you want to tell me, and I understand."

"But…what do you understand Toshiki?" My hands were clenching under the table where we were sitting. How he answered this question was so important…..

He looked straight at me, his eyes were sad but they were clear and determined.

"I understand how you feel about him."

"Kazuki!!" Ginji cried happily when I entered the Honky-Tonk, I shot him I quick smile but I wasn't paying attention to him. I saw Shido, Ban, Hevn and Emishi sitting at the bar. Natsumi and Paul were behind it, doing there various jobs. The café was strangely silent. I had a feeling that everyone could tell something was going to happen and it was best if they kept quiet until it did. My eyes slid to the man next to Emishi. He looked slightly uncomfortable, like he wasn't really happy being there. I wondered if he had realized that I had entered the café.

Of course he had, before his eyes had been damaged he had always known where I was and now that he couldn't see, that strange sense of his seemed to have sharpened more than any of his other senses.

I stood right in front of him for a full minute before I bent down and kissed him.

We pulled away slowly and I stared into his blind eyes. I knew he was staring back, and I knew that he could see me.

"You're sure?" he asked me quietly. I kissed him again.

"I've been sure all my life Juubei. You were the only one that could stop the tears. You are

my everything, my sun, my moon, my love, my life-.."

He silenced me with another kiss.

_**Sooo…..I'm finished. Please review, hopefully with lots of goodness-but if not then I will just ignore you and feed your nastiness to Calcifer**___

_**I'm not quite sure about how Kazuki handled everything back then, but I was just listening to music and this idea came to me. Also, for all the people who think that Kazuki and Toshiki should be a couple (or worse, Kazu and Ren) I tell you that you are not right!!!! Sorry if I have offended anyone, and yes, everyone is entitled their own opinion, but it just has to be KAZUKIxJUUBEI!!!!**_

_**If I get reviews saying they would like more on this story I will, of course, comply but I'm quite happy with it the way it is.**_

_**Thank you…in advance….. **_

_**SAYONARA…….for now….. Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy**_


	2. Juubei

LOVE AND TEARS ARE THE SAME Juubei 

_Disclaimer: Waaaah! Don't own the Get Backers._

The sun was so bright. Have you ever noticed that on the days you really don't want to get out of bed the sun shines the brightest? I can't even see the sun and yet its rays can pierce my eyes.

I don't really mind being blind. I know it's my punishment for trying to betray my duty, trying to kill my…heart. I'm used to not being able to see. All of my senses have sharpened, so now…it's like I can see, just in a different way to everyone else.

I never did feel right about going on recovery jobs with other people. I never really felt right about going on recovery jobs at all. That was Ginji's area, and Ban's too…not mine.

But seeing as this job was different…as much as I hate coming onto someone else's turf, there was no way I was going to leave Makubex in the hands of...Kidnappers.

…You've probably heard this story before.

I hate Toshiki.

He's one of my dearest friends, but I hate him.

I'm a selfish bastard.

But…he loves Kazuki. I can tell. Even though I can't see his face, I can tell what his expression is when Kazuki smiles at him, or touches him with one of those beautiful, delicate hands.

And…I hate that.

Even though I'll never tell him…I love Kazuki. He is my reason for everything. He is the reason I live, the reason I breathe, he is the reason I'm sitting at this bench in this little café, being bored to tears….not that I'll ever admit to that however.

The door just opened. Someone just came in to the HonkyTonk. I know who it is. Even if Ginji hadn't just cried out his name, I would have known who it was.

…Kazuki…

God, why do I have to love him so much? I'll never leave his side; even if he doesn't feel the same way about me….I'll never leave him.

I can't leave him.

He's standing in front of me. I can tell. I can always te-………………..

"You're sure?" I have to ask; because if I don't say something then I'll die- my heart will explode with…happiness.

"I've been sure all my life Juubei…" He keeps talking, and I just want to…

I kiss him……..and I'm happy.

_Wow……………….Ummm…that was…interesting. What did you guys think?_

_I continued it for_

Vampire of the Bloody Rose 

_And __**ladyasile………………………..**__hope you guys liked it. Please read it and __review!!!!!_

_Sayonara for now………………….Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy_


End file.
